Competition
by AvatarAddict18
Summary: Headcannon: Bolin and Korra like to place dumb bets and Mako always ends up getting dragged along.


**Borra friendship is probably the best thing ever. Headcannon: Korra and Bolin are both super competitive and are constantly making stupid bets and challenges. Mako gets involved, much to his dismay. **

* * *

**Competition**

Everyone knew that Avatar Korra had a competitive personality. She would turn everything into a contest. She once got a whole week off of earth bending training because she bet her instructors she could smash a boulder with her head on her first try. She challenged her fire bending master to an Agni Kai and won. She accidentally sunk a ship trying to make a bigger tidal wave than Master Katara.

But Korra found someone who enjoyed competition more than she did. Bolin.

One morning before probending practice, she found Bolin in the gym doing crunches. She grinned wickedly and plopped down beside him.

"Bet I can do more crunches than you in one minute!"

Bolin grinned back at her. "Oh it's on!"

Mako walked into the gym and found Bolin and Korra comparing abs. He didn't even have to ask.

"No I'm stronger than you! I could do, like, 100 pushups with you on my back," Bolin now had his shirt off and was flexing his muscles in the mirror. Korra placed her hands on her hips and pouted; her power-pose. This was not going to end well.

"I could do easily do 100 pushups with you on my back," Korra challenged. Both Mako and Bolin raised an eyebrow at that. Sure, Korra was strong, but come on. Bolin was a mountain. Korra thought for a second, than rephrased her bet.

"Fine, with Mako on my back," she got down in position and looked up at him expectantly. "Ready when you are."

Mako sighed. How did he always get pulled into their stupid games? He couldn't just say no. When they got like this, there was no stopping them until someone was victorious.

* * *

100 pushups later, they were at Narook's for Korra's victory lunch. Both Korra and Bolin were on their third bowl of noodles when Bolin got an idea.

"First one to eat 10 bowls of noodles wins!" he waved the waiter over to place the order. Mako shuddered. This was a bad idea.

20 minutes later, Bolin and Korra were puking in the alley while Mako picked up the 40-Yuan lunch bill. Needless to say they all lost.

The challenges got sillier and sillier. Korra challenged Bolin to a Cactus Juice chugging contest. 16 bottles later, Mako found them in the park. Korra was clinging to a tree and laughing hysterically. Her pelt was tied around her shoulders like a cape and she had no shoes on. Bolin was lying in the mud, in only his underwear sobbing "but what happened to Zuko's mom? We'll never know!"

A week later Korra proposed a cannonball contest in Yue Bay. Mako wasn't sure what upset him more: the fact that it was almost winter or the fact that they decided to jump from the attic window. He ended up taking care of the morons when the both came down with colds and Bolin sprained his ankle.

The final straw came when they both got arrested (a building-bending contest? REALLY?) Mako came to the police station to pick up the troublemakers and wondered when he became the father of two five year-olds.

"Told you he would come! You owe me five Yuan's!" Korra smirked at Bolin and wiggled her fingers at him.

"Not so fast Miss Avatar. He could be bailing just me out. He is my brother after all. Besides, you're supposed to be setting a good example for the world. You did the crime, you should do the full time."

Mako's eye twitched and his palms started to smoke as the two of them argued. He couldn't believe that they were IN JAIL and all they cared about was their stupid bets. Mako had had enough.

"That's it, I'm done! I'm done cleaning up your messes, I'm done getting you out of trouble, and I'm DONE with your stupid challenges! Look around. You're in jail. This should be a wake up call."

Bolin and Korra blinked at him then turned to face each other.

"Told you he would yell at us," Korra wiggled her fingers at Bolin again.

Bolin shook his head. "You also bet that he would be shooting flames from his mouth. I win!"

Steam came pouring from Mako's ears. "That tears it! Have fun spending the night in a holding cell. Hopefully you'll grow up now." He stalked out of the station and plopped into Asami's waiting satomobile. She looked quizzically at him as he messaged his temples.

"So I'm guessing they're staying the night?" she asked. When Mako nodded she grinned victoriously and stuck her hand out. "Pay up!"

Mako sighed, pulled out his wallet and slapped five Yuan's into her waiting hand. "I can't believe you were right about them getting arrested by the end of the week."

Asami cocked an eyebrow. "I can't believe you didn't see that coming."

* * *

"Hey, Bolin."

"Yeah?"

"First one to learn metal bending and break us out of here wins."

"You're on!"

* * *

**You know at least one of these things happened off camera during season 1. **

**Review and check out my other stories**


End file.
